Quantum dot films and elements are utilized in display and other optical constructions. The quantum dots need to be sealed from oxygen and water. Thus these quantum dots have been dispersed in a polymer such as an epoxy and sandwiched between two barrier films.
During the formation of the quantum dot films the epoxy polymer is formed from a 2-part epoxy amine resin. Increasing the cure temperature is utilized to shorten the cure time of these epoxy polymers. However, increased cure temperatures have been found to cause defects in the quantum dot films. As the cure temperature increases, the polymer precursor viscosity decreases prior to the onset of cure. This low viscosity allows the polymer precursor to move within the laminate construction. In addition, this polymer precursor can move in response to stresses caused by barrier film shrinkage, line tension mismatch and non-uniform heating, for example.